kymryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carwyn Maddock
| name = Carwyn Maddock | honorific-suffix = | image = Carwyn Maddock.jpg|300px | order = 14th Prime Minister of the Centralist Republic of Kymry | president = Rhys Lawgoch Malcolm Russell | term_start = 26th September 1999 | term_end = 12th May 2006 | predecessor = Islwyn Cedric | successor = Diane Hall |deputy = | constituency = Blaegran |order2 = Leader of the Opposition |primeminister2 = Islwyn Cedric |predecessor2 = Albert W. Moore |successor2 = James Bromfield | term_start2 = 8th February 1996 | term_end2 = 26th September 1999 |order3 = Leader of the Labour Party |predecessor3 = Albert W. Moore |successor3 = Diane Hall | term_start3 =8th February 1996 | term_end3 =12th May 2006 |order5 = Minister of the Environment |primeminister5 = Matthew Griffiths Charlotte Barber |predecessor5 = Joseph Averling |successor5 = Neil Fornant | term_start5 =14th April 1988 | term_end5 = 13th October 1991 | birth_date = | birth_place = Barnath, Kymry | alma_mater = University of Barnath | occupation = | party = Labour Party |spouse = Danielle Hogarth |children = 3 |profession = Politician | religion = | signature = }} Carwyn Charles Maddock (born 14th April 1954, aged 62) is a former Kymrian Labour politician who served as the Prime Minister of Kymry between 1999 to 2006. He served as Labour leader from 1996 to 2006, Leader of the Opposition from 1996 to 1999 and Minister of the Environment under the Matthew Griffiths government from 1988 to 1991. Maddock was the MP for Blaegran from 1980 to 2006, and has been a senator for Hywelpaid from 2008 to the present day. Born in a skilled working class family in 1954, Maddock studied at the University of Oxford in the United Kingdom in a degree of Philosophy, Politics and Economics before moving back to Kymry to become involved in Labour party politics being elected as a MP for Hywelpaid in 1980. In 1988 he became Minister of the Environment in Matthew Griffiths. Maddock was a member of the of the party, but did not oppose the free-market reforms of the Griffiths government. As Environment Minister he championed renewable energy research and protected several forests in Kymry. The 1991 election saw Maddock almost lose his seat, and as one of the survivors of the election was appointed to the Labour shadow frontbench. After the 1995 election Labour leader Albert W. Moore tendered his resignation, opening the way for a leadership contest. Maddock's involvement in the Griffiths government garnered the support of the party's right, but his spearheading of groundbreaking environmental policies meant the left also supported him, ensuring Maddock's easy election as leader. Maddock embraced the politics of triangulation, championing a moderate form of that was nevertheless to the left of the Labour party in the 1980's. As such, he was able to secure a Labour victory in 1999 when Maddock defeated the government of Islwyn Cedric at the polls. The Maddock government was reformist and cautious, spearheading education reform and giving greater funding to education, health and social services. His government also expanded positive discrimination policies and made Kymry nuclear free, as well as putting a tax on carbon in 2004. Under Maddock Kymry's economy improved markedly as the government delivered its first budget surpluses since the 1960's. The 2003 elections saw Maddock's government reelected with a reduced majority. In 2006 Maddock stood down as leader, being replaced by his Defence Minister Diane Hall. He also stood down as MP, but in 2008 became a Senator. He has since continued to emphasise and promote social democratic policies. Maddock is generally seen as a capable Prime Minister, modernising the Labour party and taking a more balanced approach to the economy. However, he has been criticised for being to cautious in regards to policy, with his left wing critics saying his government oversaw too many lost opportunities. Category:Individuals Category:Prime Ministers of Kymry Category:National Party (Kymry) Category:Anti-Revolutionary Party